


murdoc doesnt pay child support

by moistgoblin



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: dont expect anything resembling good writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistgoblin/pseuds/moistgoblin
Summary: this is based on some stupid joke a friend made about 2d being russels son and also murdocs son





	murdoc doesnt pay child support

**Author's Note:**

> thought someone might get a kick out of it

russel was putting his 40 year old son 2d to bed when he heard a knock on the door. 

 

“who the fuck,” he thought as he made his way to the front of the house and opened the door. 

 

standing in the doorway was mudfuck nickels, 2ds other biological dad aside from russel himself. 

 

“what the fuck are you doing here!!” russel shouted. 

 

“wot i cant drop by and visit my goddamn son!” murdick shouted back. 

 

“you owe me like 7000000 in child support you asshole! i just put 2d to bed fuck off,” said russel. 

 

“russel whos that,” said noodle, looking gorgeous as always. 

 

“noodle go back to bed and dont worry about it he was just leaving,” russel started to push her back in the direction of her room. 

 

“he looks like a pickles scrotum,” said noodle. 

 

“oi russel hoo is this,” asked mudbsjfj. 

 

“its my fucking daughter, bitch, which you would know if you hadnt fucking left me,” russel said angrily. 

 

“oi, i had the BAAAAND to worry abowt, the BAAND. we’re making it big!!” majfkskgj said. 

 

“if youre so successful then what the HELL are you doing here!” russel seethed. 

 

“they kicked me owt :(“ said magic mike. 

 

“oh gee i cant imagine why,” said russel. he started to shut the door, but murdick stuck his foot out to prevent it from closing. 

 

“ow ouch oof my focking foot,” said 01101101 01110101 01100100 01110011 01101000 01101001 01110100 “anyway i need a place to stay, pwease hewp me.” 

 

russel slammed the door closed and shattered all the bones in murdocs body. he died and 2d never knew his other father tried to come and visit, and didnt care. noodle went on to get 3 girlfriends. 


End file.
